1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar cell module and a method of manufacturing a solar cell module.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar cell module has a configuration in which a plurality of solar cells are connected in series or parallel by wiring members electrically connected with electrodes on front and back surfaces of the solar cells. In manufacturing solar cell modules, soldering is conventionally used to connect the electrodes and the wiring members of the solar cells with each other. The soldering is widely used because being excellent in conductivity and connection reliability such as fixing strength, and having inexpensive and versatile characteristics.
On the other hand, a wiring connection for a solar cell without using soldering has been also considered to decrease heat affect during the process of connecting a wiring member. For example, there is known a method of connecting a solar cell with a wiring member by using an adhesive film having a resin adhesive (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the wiring connection using the adhesive film, a wiring member is connected with an electrode of a solar cell by a resin adhesive in such a manner that the wiring member and the solar cell are heated while being pressed against each other with the adhesive film disposed between the wiring member and the electrode of the solar cell.
As one of the aforementioned solar cell modules using the resin adhesive, there has been proposed a solar cell module in which a bus bar electrode formed on the surface of the solar cell is buried in a wiring member in order to prevent the electrode and the wiring member from peeling off each other (for example, Patent Document 2). The wiring member is provided with a soft conductor layer, such as soldering, around a copper foil so that the bus bar electrode can be buried easily.